monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Night Gaunt
Encyclopedia Entry Demons with a bizarre appearance who have their whole body covered in a black film, and one of the races of monsters belonging to the abyss. They are poor at expressing emotion, and it's difficult to read their intentions from their expression. Since they serve someone, and basically act in accordance with their master's will, it's hard to tell what they themselves are thinking, but if a human strikes their fancy, they'll soar through the sky and carry him where he wants to go. Conversely, if they don't care for a human, apparently they'll snatch him up and carry him off into the sky, only to drop him right in the middle of a swarm of monsters in heat, so it seems that they do indeed have emotions. Normally, they lurk in dark places such as underground or in caves, but when night falls, they fly around the sky, intent on swooping down on human men who strike their fancy and wrestling them. Their behavior after that is quite eccentric. Even after binding a man, they don't go straight into attempting copulation, instead only caressing him intently. At a glance, from the way it looks as their busily moving fingertips stroke a man's body, it even seems as though they are tickling the man, but the purpose of this behavior is to coat the man's body in the mucus secreted by their own body. Mucus is thoroughly and persistently plastered all over a man from his face and chest all the way down to his lower parts, and as it permeates his body, so too does the pleasure induced by their caresses intensify. A man whose expression was filled with disgust and bewilderment at the beginning will end up grinning lewdly later on. At this point, they finally seek to copulate with the man, and after even his mind has been violated by the mucus, he will not refuse it. In fact, sometimes, the man will end up attempting to initiate intercourse on his own. The pleasure induced by their body is painted over a man's mind along with the mucus, and once a man has known it, he won't be able to stop grinning lewdly at them and lusting insatiably for them. Once the mucus has completely permeated a man's body through intercourse, his nature will change so that he will become a fitting husband for them. He obtains a grotesque demon-like form, and along with that, he can secrete and control mucus just as they do, plus he'll be able to dissolve the film covering their body by touching it. Additionally, their expression actually changes in a variety of ways, and their husband will then be able to sense their emotions, although it is said that they still appear emotionless to those other than their husband and fellow members of the same race. After obtaining a husband, they become dependent on their husband's lust and will, and they will mostly think and act in an obedient manner. Generally, they'll end up spending their time constantly copulating. Based on their appearance, it is easily possible to distinguish whether or not they have a husband. Married individuals have a grotesque creature, which is their husband grappling them from behind, with countless tentacles crawling all over them, and it can even look like they're having sex in the rear entry position. Moreover, the black film covering the body of such an individual is not their own, but their husband's mucus. The film pulses, vigorously squeezing and rubbing their breasts and buttocks according to their husband's will, continually providing pleasure and ecstasy. The husband is also freely able to return to human form, but since their husband had gained total dominion over them by constantly joining with them and continually providing pleasure, it seems they experience anxiety when he changes into human form and separates from them, and it's said they will behave in a clingy manner towards their husband. :TL Note 1: As with the misspelling of girtablilu on the English lettered name of the Japanese profile, and KC's use of "nereis" instead of "nereid," we make it a practice to change them to more familiar and accurate English lettered names unless its shown that there is a reason for the change or that it is otherwise intentional (KC's use of a less common spelling of chimera for instance for his chimaera was due to him not wanting the name associated with another sort of chimera familiar to the Japanese that uses the "chimera" spelling). With this in mind (the creature it is based on does not use a plural except when applicable), and due to the way he wrote it in katakana ナイトゴーント naitogoonto, it seems like "night gaunts" should be singular, as the "ts" ending is usually transliterated into katakana as "tsu" rather than "to"." We of course will change it back to "gaunts" if this proves to be KC's intention.http://www.monstergirlsredux.com/viewtopic.php?f=9&t=1550 Night Gaunt :TL Note 2: The "since they serve someone" line may be a vague reference to another abyssal being, or just a reference to the night gaunts having a nature that desires to serve, its rather unclear. Kenkou's Notes EN= 1. Night gaunts have wings and a tail even when unmarried, they just withdraw them to make room when their husband latches on.https://twitter.com/k_cross/status/943835089699405824 2. Kenkou also mentions there that with the husband attached, they're basically entirely at his mercy, given that he takes over as their wings, so he decides where they fly and such, so they become pretty much entirely dependent on him in that way.https://twitter.com/k_cross/status/943836378625802240 3. Another clarification by Kenkou, the unmarried one's wings are tipped by smaller claws, as opposed to the large, human-like hands the husband has.https://twitter.com/k_cross/status/943846390702120962 |-|JP= ... Trivia *This monster is based on creatures that appeared in H.P. Lovecraft's Dream Cycle Novella series. The Night Guant made its first appearance in "The Dream-Quest of the Unknown Kadath". Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= File:NightGaunts_eng1.png||Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page File:NightGaunts_jp1.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Fan Artwork= nightgaunt.jpg nightguant.png monster_-_Night_Gaunt_read_me_a_book_ver_A.png vR9E0PQm_o.jpg DrJKPy9UUAA52PH.jpg|by NanoStar 67510292_p0.jpg|by EightKind DU1gK3gXkAAMo1l.jpg|by Barbariank tSjs75pd_o.jpg Anime-Monster-Girl-(Anime)-Monster-Girl-Encyclopedia-caleana-4537867.png|by Caleana 67550828_p0.png|by Caleana DXfU11HWsAERCxg.jpg|by Latenight 68360024 p0.jpg|by Sookmo 68360024_p1.jpg 72078493_p14.jpg|by Cowfee cm___nightgaunt_by_dunceneygak_dchcn24.jpg|by Duncany Gak 69617438_p8.jpg|by Sookmo 69617438_p9.jpg|by Sookmo 70488805_p0.png|by NanoStar ycJw5ms.png|by AltairLeVega 73086872_p0.jpg|by GainooB 73527324_p0.jpg|by Kage no Shinobu Love Bite.png|A Little Fan art I did for The story Outer demon by eight span. Julie and Joshua.png oiuhjkl.png 1545189850.aria-suna-kunoichi_custom.png|by Aria-Suna-Kunoichi UPCrtWE.jpg bGHm3UQ.jpg It could be better.png 78992710_p0.png|by alder DthGlwvXgAMO2aa.jpg|by Gourmet __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Recolors= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ References Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Succubus Family Category:Demon Type Category:Cold Category:Malicious Category:Obedient